


论星战与HP的兼容性

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	

**1.关于邱森万**

 

卢走天：我喜欢飞行

哈利：我也是

卢走天：我十九岁炸了死星

哈利：我十二岁砍了蛇怪

卢走天：我打败了大魔王拯救了银河系

哈利：我打败了大魔王拯救了魔法界

卢走天：我和我妹妹亲热过

哈利：……我只和校花结了婚

卢走天：我爸爸曾经是个英雄

哈利：我爸爸也是

卢走天：然后他被一个大坏蛋杀了

哈利：我爸爸也是

卢走天：后来我发现其实我爸爸就是大坏蛋

哈利：我爸爸也——等等？？？

卢走天：但他最后为了救我回到了光明面

哈利：我爸爸——好吧，他一直都是一个正直的人

卢走天：没有黑历史？

哈利：呃——如果你把自恋和爱耍小聪明当成黑历史的话

卢走天：我有一个像父亲一样的人生导师，他曾是我爸爸最好的朋友

哈利：和我的教父差不多

卢走天：但最后为了救我他却死在了我的面前

哈利：我也一样

卢走天：我爸爸杀死了他

哈利：…………我们只是儿童文学，不懂你们那个遥远的银河系

 

**2.爸爸们的交流**

 

中二金：我是个绝地

叉子：我是个巫师

中二金：我是预言里给原力带来平衡的人

叉子：……我是预言里打败黑魔王的人的父亲

中二金：我是邱森万，是原力之子

叉子：……我是邱森万的父亲

中二金：我在克隆人战争期间是共和国的英雄

叉子：我在魔法界第一次战争期间横扫食死徒，脚踩伏地魔

中二金：我喜欢飞行

叉子：我也是

中二金：我开飞梭

叉子：我骑扫帚

中二金：年轻的时候我战无不胜

叉子：那是因为你没碰上我

中二金：我曾有过一个好朋友，他和我一同成长，我爱他如亲兄弟

叉子：我也是

中二金：有时候我甚至把他当成我的父亲

叉子：？？伙计，这有点毛骨悚然啊

中二金：我妻子是纳布女王，银河议员，我追了她好久

叉子：我妻子是三次打败伏地魔的人，我也追了她好久

中二金：我们过了一段幸福的生活，但她死了

叉子：我们也是

中二金：我间接杀死了她

叉子：？？？

中二金：我本来是想救她，可我失败了，就像我救不了我的母亲，救不了所有并肩作战的朋友

叉子：我知道，但这不是你屈服于黑暗的原因。战争让人遭受痛苦和失去，但你更应该站起来抗争，而不是放弃

中二金（完全没听到）：这都是欧比旺的错！

 

**3.人生导师们**

 

欧比旺：我这辈子都栽在走天家身上了

小天狼星：我这辈子都栽在波特家身上了

欧比旺：那个叫卢克的孩子总让我想起他父亲

小天狼星：哈利和詹姆像是一个模子刻出来的

欧比旺：他的父亲曾是我最好的朋友

小天狼星：詹姆就像我从未有过的兄弟

欧比旺：在塔图因的日子里我没有一天不想起他

小天狼星：在阿兹卡班的日子里詹姆是我唯一保持清醒的原因

欧比旺：我亲手把他推入岩浆

小天狼星：我来不及埋葬他

欧比旺：我没想过还会再见到他

小天狼星：我没有再见过他

欧比旺：最后我为了他的儿子而死

小天狼星：我也是

欧比旺：杀我的人却是他

小天狼星：杀我的人是我疯疯癫癫的堂姐——等等，你说什么？

欧比旺：但我无怨无悔

小天狼星：？？？（仍旧沉浸在震惊里）

欧比旺：我像爱他一样爱着卢克

小天狼星：人们因为我的处事方式认为我分不清哈利和詹姆，他们错了，我只有对他们的爱是一样的，除此之外，我一直知道我最好的朋友不在了

欧比旺：这一切都是我的错

小天狼星：是我害死了詹姆和莉莉

欧比旺：嘿嘿，不过我们因为原力而HE了

小天狼星：我们……在同人里，以某种方式HE了

 

**4.我们都是大魔王**

 

PPT：成为大反派以前，我也是个英俊的小伙

伏地魔：我也是，不过为了开七个小号我毁容了

PPT：我热爱电疗

伏地魔：我喜欢钻心剜骨

PPT：平时我都在研究原力，和维达说相声，造造死星，然后被人扔下去

伏地魔：平时我都在研究黑魔法，恐吓食死徒，给自己切个片儿，然后被人除武器

PPT：我的理想是复兴西斯，创建银河第一帝国

伏地魔：我的理想是长生不老，同时干掉一个婴儿和一个未成年人

PPT：年纪轻轻我就当上了银河议员

伏地魔：那时我靠色相勾引老太婆，骗了条项链

PPT：为了实现目标，我利用了共和国的腐败，一手操控参议院

伏地魔：为了实现目标，我招募了一堆在手臂上纹身的中二，到处杀人放火

PPT：我成功当上了议长

伏地魔：我被一个一岁婴儿炸成了碎片

PPT：治国期间我艰苦朴素，搜刮民脂民膏只为还死星贷款（不是）

伏地魔：崛起期间我烧杀掳掠，同时收集手办（魂器）

PPT：最强大的绝地大师也败于我手下

伏地魔：我让一个十几岁的小屁孩去干掉魔法界最厉害的白巫师

PPT：？？？

伏地魔（摊手）：忘了和你说，这只是一部儿童文学

PPT：最终我却失败了，因为我轻视了爱的力量

伏地魔：呵呵，和我一样，我还以为你比我厉害

PPT：不好意思，我只是一部太空歌剧的反派

伏地魔：现在你是迪爸爸家的反派了哈哈哈哈哈哈达斯米奇哈哈哈哈哈哈

PPT：……

*PPT 原力窒息伏地魔

 

 

THE END~    


End file.
